Jaskier
Julian Alfred Pankratz wicehrabia de Lettenhove, znany jako Jaskier - poeta, trubadur, bard oraz najbliższy przyjaciel wiedźmina Geralta. Grywał między innymi na dworach królów Niedamira, Vizimira i Venzlava. Jaskier jest synem hrabiny de Lettenhove. Ma niespełna czterdzieści lat. Studiował przez cztery lata truwerstwo i poezję na Akademii Oxenfurckiej (podczas studiów zdobył opinię lenia, hulaki i idioty), a następnie został tam wykładowcą (gdy ukończył egzaminy z wynikiem celującym) i uczył studentów przez rok, po czym wyruszył w świat. W dalszym ciągu jednak zdarza mu się przyjeżdżać do Oxenfurtu i dawać gościnne wykłady. W ciągu kilku lat zdobył sławę, która obiegła cały świat i zyskał opinie jednego z lepszych minstreli w krajach północnych, a dwiema z najbardziej znanych z jego ballad są Ballada o Lwiątku z Cintry oraz Próżne zabiegi. Inną opinię na jaką sobie zapracował, to opinia największego kobieciarza na świecie, a jego urokom uległa nawet Anna Henrietta - władczyni Toussaint. W trakcie podróży z Geraltem, Jaskier zaczął pisać memuary pt. Pół wieku poezji (początkowo nazwa brzmiała Pięćdziesiąt lat poezji). Wygląd Jaskier jest niezwykle przystojnym mężczyzną o wielkiej ogładzie, a przy tym jest wiernym kompanem i jest na swój sposób bardzo odważny. Był czasami mylony z elfem. Nosi charakterystyczny kapelusik z piórkiem. Wiedźmin - gra komputerowa 200px|right Prolog i akt I W prologu Leo opowiada wiedźminowi, jak usłyszał wiele o nim z ballad Jaskra. Z kolei w akcie I rozmowa z bardem w zajeździe dostarczy nam wpisu do glosariusza, że Jaskier niegdyś bawił na Podgrodziu. Akt II W akcie II pojawi się tylko w trakcie wykonywania zadania "Przyjaciółka z dawnych lat" na imprezce w domu Shani. Pojawienie się Geralta zaskoczyło go, gdyż uważał wiedźmina za zamordowanego w pogromie rivijskim. Później opowiedział mu o wampirze Regisie. Był znajomym Carmen, dlatego, w przeciwieństwie do Shani, zareagował pozytywnie na jej przybycie, natomiast ze względu na sympatie do nieludzi niechętnie spojrzy na obecność rycerza Zygfryda z Denesle. Po przyniesieniu jednemu z gości fantu z dołu, Jaskier ropocznie balladę, której treść zależy od zaproszonego przez wiedźmina gościa: "Zapachniało powiewem jesieni..." (Zygfryd), "Patrzajta tam pod borem..." (Zoltan Chivay) i "Nie dziwota, że są harde..." (Carmen), po czym nastąpi pożegnanie z uczestnikami nasiadówki. Akt III W akcie III przesiaduje w karczmie Nowy Narakort, gdzie może nam poopowiadać m. in. o Toruviel oraz o niefortunnym zdarzeniu z jego udziałem: nawiązał romans z Rozalindą Pankierą, córką kupca Hobbsa, który zaprzyjaźnił się z muzykiem i ofiarował mu glejt na przejście do Wyzimy Handlowej. Gdy para została przyłapana "in flagranti" przez ojca dziewczyny, Jaskier musiał opuścić dom, lecz zostawił tam swoją lutnię. Wiąże się to z zadaniem "Lutnia Jaskra". Gracz może rozpocząc to zadanie po przepiciu samego Jaskra lub odnajdując wcześniej lutnię w domu Pankierów. Po wykonaniu zadania wiedźmin stanie się później świadkiem krótkiej cut-scenki, kiedy Jaskier przygrywa na lutni melodię dla pięknych wielbicielek i zbiera za to oklaski. W zadaniu "Źródło" po rozmowie z Shani i wejściu do Szpitala Lebiody Jaskier, który przybył by zalecac się do niejakiej pielęgniarki Natali, powiadomi Geralta o dziwnym zdarzeniu: dwóch zbirów wyprowadziło Alvina do zaułka w dzielnicy nieludzi. Jaskier wskazał drogę wiedźminowi do ich kryjówki (miał zamiar wziąc udział w walce, by napisac nowy rodzaj ballady - "balladę uczestniczącą", w czym przeszkodził mu bohater), po czym zobowiązał się do dostarczenia chłopaka w bezpieczne miejsce. Od decyzji gracza zależało, czy będzie to dom Shani czy Triss. Pod koniec zadania Jaskier wyciągnie wiedźmina do karczmy (Miś Kudłacz - wybór Shani, Nowy Narakort - wybór Triss), gdzie razem z Zoltanem Chivayem we trójkę urządzą pijacką imprezkę. Bard zapozna Geralta z pojęciem "dysonansu poznawczego", a na koniec zaoferuje bez aprobaty wycieczkę do burdelu na "wieczór kawalerski". W zadaniu "Kościany poker: szuler" Jaskier jest jednym z czterech potencjalnych przeciwników do ogrania w kościanego pokera. Jeżeli wcześniej Geralt nie pokona zawodników z "Kościanego pokera: zawodowca", wówczas Jaskier odmówi grania. Akt IV 200px|right 200px|right W akcie IV został przeteleportowany przez Triss Merigold do wsi Odmęty z listem od niej do Geralta oraz amuletem z Dwimerytu dla Alvina. Geralt spotka go po wejściu do wioski, jednak oba przedmioty otrzyma dopiero po wejściu do karczmy. Miał pełnic rolę muzyka na weselu Aliny i Juliana (ich ślub nie doszedł ostatecznie do skutku). Geralt może razem z muzykantem zredagowac listowną odpowiedź do wybranki (Triss lub Shani - zależy od wyboru w akcie III). W rozmowie z Adamem okaże się, że Jaskier przygotowuje "manewr mylący", związany z zalotami do młynareczki, żeby wzbudzic zazdrośc innej niewiasty, za co Adam go podziwia. W zadaniu "Tożsamośc" Jaskier zapyta się Geralta o jego stosunek do zabijania ludzi: wiedźmin może mu odpowiedziec, że zabija tylko w obronie własnej, uważa, że zbiry z Salamandry i im podobni zasługują na śmierc lub, co zepuje humor bardowi, że nie ma żadnego oporu przed mordowaniem. W zadaniu "W pełnym słońcu" Jaskier jest jedną z osób, która może udzielic Geraltowi informacji o zwierciadle Aliny. Jeżeli pod koniec aktu I wiedźmin uratował Abigail, Jaskier będzie potrzebny do pozbycia się duchów Aliny i Celiny. W południe zjawi się on na maliniaku na Polu i wyrecytuje balladę, do której rymów będzie musiał układac także sam wiedźmin. W zadaniu "Wolne elfy" Jaskier powiadomi Geralta o napaści elfów pod wodzą Toruviel na wioskę. Zaczai się pod jednym z domów (zostanie zauważony przez Toruviel, która pobłażliwie go zignoruje), aby czekac na sygnał od wiedźmina. Po ofensywie Zakonu Płonącej Róży na elfy ucieknie razem z wiedźminem i uda się w podróż do Wyzimy. Od rozmowy z Jaskrem na Brzegu lub na Grobli rozpoczyna się zadanie "Smak zemsty". Pełni rolę depozytora - jeżeli Geralt powierzył swoje rzeczy karczmarzom z poprzednich aktów, będzie mógł je wziąc lub przechowac u Jaskra. Jeżeli w akcie III Geralt zamordował kapitana Vincenta Meisa, bard zostanie aresztowany przez nowego kapitana straży miejskiej jako szpieg. Po wejściu do Starej Wyzimy Jaskier nie pojawi się w ogóle w akcie V. Epilog Geralt spotka Jaskra trzy razy: przed i po rozmowie z królem Foltestem oraz po zabiciu Jakuba de Aldersberga. Tylko w drugim przypadku ponownie pełni funkcję depozytora. Wykonawszy zadanie "Zwierciadło lodu" Jaskier będzie ostatnią osobą napotkaną przez Geralta w trakcie gry. Zada mu wówczas ostatnie pytanie do zadania "Tożsamośc" - jaką przyszłośc przewiduje dla siebie Geralt. Jest narratorem ostatniego przerywnika fabularnego o konsekwencji wyboru Geralta. Edycja Rozszerzona W Edycji Rozszerzonej opowiada w karczmie akcję przygód wiedźmina z Edycji Rozszerzonej - "Cena neutralności" i "Efekt uboczny". W "Efekcie Ubocznym" Jaskier trafił do loszku za romans z żoną radnego miejskiego. Aby uniknąć kary śmierci, zapożyczył się u bezwzględnego szefa półświatka - Kłykacza - na sumę 2000 orenów, by wręczyć łapówkę kapitanowi straży. Z niebezpieczeństwa musi po raz kolejny wybawić go Geralt. Kreacja filmowa W filmie i w serialu w rolę Jaskra wcielił się Zbigniew Zamachowski. W grze Wiedźmin głosu postaci Jaskra udzielił Jacek Kopczyński. Dane z książek Sapkowskiego Ciekawostki i inne informacje * Pseudonim artystyczny Jaskra pochodzi od nazwy kwiatu. * Jaskier swego czasu był dorywczym szpiegiem, pracującym dla szefa wywiadu Redanii - Sigismunda Dijkstry. A w Wiedzminie 2 dla Vernona Roche'a * W czeskim tłumaczeniu cyklu wiedźmińskiego i gry, Jaskier nazywa się "Marigold" (ang. "aksamitka"), a nazwisko Triss Merigold zostało zmienione na "Ranuncul" (łac. "Ranunculus" to nazwa gatunkowa... jaskra). * W wersji niemieckojęzycznej cyklu wiedźmińskiego Jaskier nazywa się "Rittersporn", co znaczy "ostróżka". * W angielskim tłumaczeniu książki Ostatnie życzenie autorstwa Danusi Stok, imię Jaskra przetłumaczono na "Dandelion", co znaczy "mniszek". * Wiek jaskra po słowach Dijkstry można ocenić na 35-40 lat. Można założyć, że w czasie akcji "Wiedźmina" jest w wieku 40-43 lat. * Jaskier miał w zwyczaju trzymać w podeszwie buta pieniądze na czarną godzinę. * Jaskier z pochodzenia jest prawdopodobnie Redańczykiem. Mozna to wysnuć z wniosku, że szpiegował dla Dijkstry z "patriotycznego obowiązku". * Na poważnie rymować i układać melodie zaczął w wieku 19 lat, kiedy to był zainspirowany miłością do kontessy de Stael. * W Wiedźminie 2 po pokonaniu drauga, mówi nam, że wyrusza do Oxenfurtu (Ścieżka Roche'a). Jeżeli podążamy ścieżką Iorwetha, postanawia wraz z Zoltanem zostać w Vergen (na prośbę Geralta). * Przyznał sie Geraltowi, że Essi Daven traktuje jak młodszą siostrę. Uczucie to potwierdził 4 lata póżniej wynosząc ciało zmarłej trubadurki i chowając ją z lutnią oraz błękitną perłą. * Jaskier każdego swojego konia nazywa Pegaz. de:Ritte Galeria: Jaskier na okładce książki w wersji hiszpańskiej.jpg|Jaskier na okładce hiszpańskiego wydania "Wiedźmina". Jaskier z filmu.jpg|Zbigniew Zamachowski jako Jaskier w filmie. Wiedzmin 2 assassins of kings 02.jpg.preview.jpg image:Jaskier_z_gry.jpg|Jaskier w grze Wiedźmin Jaskiernkumple.jpg Iorweth&jaskier.jpg Jaskier2.jpg YoungDandelionLykaon.png|Młody Jaskier w przygodzie Lykaon do gry komputerowej Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów. _MG_2507.JPG|Jaskier by: Anna image:Jaskier;_grafika_Bartosz_Sobolski.jpg|Jaskier; grafika Bartosz Sobolski]] Jaskier2patacat.jpg|'JASKIER', grafika: Patacat, część ilustracji rozdziału 5 - Chrzest ognia rsporn en:Dandelion lt:Vėdrynas Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Postaci w opowiadaniach Kategoria:Postaci w sadze o wiedźminie Kategoria:Postaci w filmie i serialu Kategoria:Postaci w grze komputerowej Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postaci w komiksie Kategoria:Postaci w grze Wiedźmin 2